ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Geed (series)
is the 29th entry of Tsuburaya Productions's Ultra Series.http://m-78.jp/news/n-4686/ Synopsis After escaping from the raid of giant monster Skull Gomora, Riku Asakura and his partner Pega stumble upon a secret base 500 m underground. Given the Geed Riser and Ultra Capsules by operating system RE.M., he transforms into Ultraman Geed and becomes a hero named Ultraman Geed. While fighting Skull Gomora, the townspeople are well aware of Geed's similarity to Belial. Under the impession of being Ultraman Belial's son, Riku came across the monster hunter Laiha Toba, AIB agent Moa Aizaki and office worker Leito Igaguri that bonded with Ultraman Zero. Through these encounters, Riku resolves to fight against the fate imposed onto his genetics. Standing in front of Riku is a man with the Kaiju Capsules - Kei Fukuide. The monster Skull Gomora is in fact Kei's Fusion Rise. During the fight with Kei, the secret behind Riku's birth and Belial's grand plan will gradually come to light. Ultra Capsule Navi Ultra Capsule Navi is a segment at the end of the show where Riku will showcase the Ultra Capsule and Kaiju Capsule of the week. Pega's Ultraman Geed Action Files Though not part of the main series itself, a miniseries featuring Pega is aired every week on YouTube, which shows how certain actions are completed. *Episode 1: Fusion Rise *Episode 2: Wrecking Burst *Episode 3: Strike Boost *Episode 4: Emerium Boost Beam *Episode 5: Atmos Impact *Episode 6: Diffusion Shower *Episode 7: Corkscrew Jamming *Episode 8: Bulky Chorus *Episode 9: Wide Beyond Shot *Episode 10: Smash Moon Healing *Episode 11: Neo Fusion Rise *Episode 12: Big Bustaway *Episode 13: Pega's Darkness One Legged Strike Pose *Episode 14: Mega Electric Horn *Episode 15: Arrayzing Geed Barrier *Episode 16: Quattro Slugger *Episode 17: Royal End *Episode 18: Storium Flasher *Episode 19: Specium Flasher *Episode 20: Slugger Spark *Episode 21: Vertical Spark *Episode 22: 87 Flasher *Episode 23: Don Shine's Superhero Pose *Episode 24: Twin Giga Break *Episode 25: Geed's Fighting Pose Characters Protagonist *Riku Asakura AIB *Moa Aizaki Igaguri Family *Leito Igaguri *Lumina Igaguri *Mayu Igaguri Toba Family *Laiha Toba *Danji Toba *Suzumi Toba Antagonist *Alien Sturm Kei Fukuide *Arie Ishikari Other Characters *Haruo Kume *Eri Hara *Ryoko Hara *Toru Honda *Takashi Arai *Koji Hara Ultras *Ultraman Geed *Ultraman Belial *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Hikari *Ultraman King *Father of Ultra *Mother of Ultra *Ultraman *Ultraseven *Ultraman Leo *Ultraman Cosmos *Ultraman Mebius (Flashback) *Ultraman 80 (Flashback) *Astra (Flashback) *Ultraman Taro (Flashback) *Ultraman Ace (Flashback) *Ultraman Jack (Flashback) *Zoffy (Flashback) Other Heroes *Don Shine Kaiju and Seijin Belial Fusion Monsters *Skull Gomora *Thunder Killer *Pedanium Zetton *Chimeraberos *King Galactron Good *Alien Pegassa Pega *Moko *Alien Zobetai Nabia *Gubila Evil *Dada *Darklops Zero *Alien Hook *Galactron *Tyrant *Alien Bado *Alien Kukaratch *Alien Godola *Legionoids (Dada Customize) *Zaigorg *Mecha Gomora *Star Bem Gyeron Neutral *Alien Pitt Tri-Tip (Later joins AIB) *Eleking *Arstron *Zandrias *Zegan AIB Agents *Alien Shadow Zena *Alien Shadow Kuruto *Alien Groza *Alien Serpent *Alien Pedan *Alien Neril *Alien Zelan *Alien Muzan *Cicada Woman Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Voice actors * : * : * : * : * : Music ;Opening Themes * **Artist: Tatsuomi Hamada with Voyager **Arrangement: ;Insert Themes * (Ep 17) **Artist: Voyager ;Ending Themes * **Artist: Voyager **Lyrics: Voyager's TAKERU & **Arrangement: Gallery VisualGeed.jpg|Teaser poster ogp.jpg image001.jpg GeedRelations.jpg|Character relations バトルステージ1208.jpg References id:Ultraman Geed (seri) Category:Series Category:Heisei Ultra Series Ultraman Geed Category:Productions